


Late Nights, Close Friends

by LadyGrey



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Questions, Relationship Discussions, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey/pseuds/LadyGrey
Summary: LIJ spends some quality bonding time.Relaxing evening and loose lips make for honest answers, and light-hearted laughs, to invasive questions.





	Late Nights, Close Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because I wondered how Hiromu would answer FMK, it became much more than that.  
> Enjoy something nice and angst free fluff in a sad post G128 world.  
> All errors are my own.

Naito settled into his spot on the couch next to Bushi. With beer in one hand he reached into the coffee can full of questions and pulled out a particularly crumpled post-it note. The black sharpie it was written had bled through the paper. After turning it about and around a couple of times he was able to make out, 'most fun'  
They let these tiny slips of paper pile up until they had an hour or two and some booze to spare. Sure the booze was optional, but it definitely loosened the lips of the heavyweights.

The slips had been building up for a while, everyone too busy for a lengthy thought provoking evening. EVIL had been banned from adding any more questions after Naito learned they all just said "EVIL?" It had left the other 4 to each reap their own brand of chaos through questions. Apparently Hiromu's brand was attempting art through obtuse questions  
.  
Naito stumbled his way through talking about the first time he took that little trouble maker to a baseball game. The way the sport had fascinated the young lion tugged at his heartstrings like nothing else.

"Hiromu, you need to use full sentences not everyone can read your mind." He glared down at the young man sitting between his legs. He honestly expected nothing less from the force of nature, and was just surprised it wasn't written in crayon. "Bushi, there's got to be something good in there for you."

Bushi took a deep breath, and braced himself for the worst, "Okay, dream vacation. Oh that's actually kind of nice. I think I want to head to the European coast and just enjoy the atmosphere. And maybe spend a few days at a spa."

 

Such mundane questions would not last long, with the concentration of odd balls in the room. It was only fitting that Hiromu pulled, "FMK faction leaders: Suzuki, Taguchi, Okada"

The young man looked terribly confused before Naito chimed in, "Fuck, Marry, Kill. Pick one to fuck, one to marry and one to kill”

Somehow that only increased Hiromu's confusion as he seemed to fold in on himself with thought. "But isn't that the same thing?” Then, "Wait why isn't Naito-san an option, he's a faction leader. I would fuck Naito." Bushi piped up at this point, "Well if you want me to explain. Everyone raise your hand if you've fucked Naito."

Hiromu's hand shot in the air, then Evil, then slowly Sanada's.

"Wait Bushi does masturbating count?"

"Sure Naito," and as Naito's hand raised Bushi continued, "I think that would have made the question too easy, especially since we are stuck in this strange 5 way domestic partner situation."

"You just wanted to explain why you want to marry Taguchi."

"Shut up Sanada this is Hiromu's question."  
Sanada closed his mouth and went back to nursing his beer.

"Alright I think I get this. I would kill Suzuki because he is mean and keeps hurting Naito-san," Hiromu gave Naito a toothy grin, and continued, " I think I would fuck Okada, Ospreay is a fantastic lay, and definitely got some of his skills from Kazu."

Evil spoke up from his dark corner opposite the couch, EVIL's corner is always the darkest corner. "Of course you fucked Ospreay, how did I not know that."

Sanada leaned over, "You said, I quote 'I don't want to hear how you got that flippy bastard to wear cat ears' then went back to knitting your scarf."

"Sanada you love that scarf"

As the tag team quietly bickered in the corner Hiromu continued, "Wait maybe I should fuck Taguchi, he seems really into butt stuff. No, he makes great pancakes. I'll marry Taguchi."

Bushi put his head in his hands, "this was a mistake. Evil your next. It can't get any worse right."

Evil pulled out a slip of paper, "What is, Bushi why did you have to ask if it could get worse, the kinkiest thing you've done in the bedroom."

Naito snorted, and the rest of LIJ watched as Evil seemed to mentally narrow the options, "Well there was, Okay. I did a bunch of stuff with blindfolds and sensory experiences. Things like wax and ice. It was-"

"Alright give one of these dumb questions to your partner," Sanada cut of his friend. Evil held out the coffee can, skin still red with embarrassment, and Sanada plucked out a question, "Fuck someone get me the good liquor." Sanada took in a deep breath and continued "First Kiss, god crayon is hard to read. I think it says Love question mark"

Giggles erupted from the rest of the guys, and Naito sent a can of strong zero flying towards Sanada's head, ” Drink up."

Sanada caught it mere centimeters from his face, "damn I don't even remember her name, Miko or something with an M, but she was pretty. Always wore her shirts with too many buttons open."

Everyone knew of Sanada's womanizing ways, it wasn't a surprise he remembered her looks but not her name, no one could remember hundreds of names.

"Sanada, you admitted to fucking Naito-san was he the first boy you kissed," Hiromu was naturally curious, boundaries and sufficient answers would never be enough stop him.

"I answered the question on the paper if you want that answer you're going to have to put it in there,-” he pointed at the offending object, “-with the rest of these stupid questions."

 

Hiromu rushed off to find a pen and paper. Naito took the the coffee can from Evil, regretted that he had ever suggested this, vowed never to explain 'never have I ever', and reached in and pulled out a piece of paper. He read it, looked up, and grabbed the returning Hiromu by the wrist and pulled him into a deep kiss. Hiro must have been in good mood because absolutely melted against Naito. He made the cutest little hums and chirps and Naito probed the young man's mouth with his tongue. As he ran out of breath he pulled away from the younger man who let out a small whimper. "It said 5 seconds, but my dear Hiromu you are so fun to kiss." 

"Damn, I forgot how hot you two are together," Bushi sighed inconspicuously attempting to adjust himself in his pants.

"I can watch you guys kiss any time I want, listening to everyone spill their dark secrets that's special. Naito hand it to Bushi." EVIL grunted.

"Fine. What's next. Okay. What's the most attractive feature of a person." Bushi hmm'd and haa'd a bit before responding, "their personality. I love someone who believes in themselves."

Sanada puffed up, "oh come on Bushi you don't love a nice plump ass, or some nice thighs."  
"I'm not saying I don't appreciate them, but my attraction is to a personality."

 

Hiromu had settled with his head on Naito's lap and his legs across Bushi. "Me next, Bushi read me a question."  
"Okay Red. What does love mean to you."

Hiromu shifted settling deeper into the older man. "It's, oh, it’s, um. Think of the best matches you've ever had. Where at the end you can feel the energy. Everything hurts, and it's overwhelming. It's like that. It's painful and it's beautiful, lava in your veins. And there will always be more. More. Mo..."

"And we're done." Evil cut off Hiromu.  
He reached in, looked at the question and slowly began to form words, "it asked what worries me. And a lot of things do. I have spent a lot of my life feeling nothing. It leaves time for worrying. I think more than anything else in this moment I worry about losing what I care about. I don't want to lose any of you."

Sanada put an arm around the larger man and squeezed until a smile cracked across Evil's face. "Alright who made Evil cry."

Naito shrunk a little, "I didn't expect such a heartfelt answer."

"We forgive you," Hiromu squeaked, patting his partner's leg. 

Sanada rubbed Evil’s shoulder and reached in for another question. “Something good. C’mon."  
As Sanada read his question he sank into deep thought, "A fantasy I've never shared, you want sexual right. Not like winning the Heavyweight title while you guys cheer me on."

"It's more fun that way, unless you mind of course." Naito answered wondering how they got to this point.  
"Yes because the proceeding questions, and you eating Hiro's face didn't already cross some sort of unofficial bro code," Sanada sarcastically added air quotes around bro code. "Okay, my answer. I think I want to fully give in. Put myself in someone else's possession. Let them do with me what they will. Submit to someone my every movement, every pleasure happens how they want, when they want."  
Sanada gently pushed the questions back toward Naito, “mumbling your turn.” 

Naito reached in and pulled out a sticky note, “Okay, oh this is interesting. Hiro can you grab my phone.”  
Hiromu rotated and pulled Naito’s phone out of his pocket. 

“Alright, last text. Well I won't skimp out by reading the group text. Oh it was to Bushi, 'You looked stunning today.’ you really did look beautiful in the ring yesterday, ‘I miss’” and then Naito paused, “-I mean I guess. ‘I miss those early days. When we could be selfish. Stay naked in bed. And then a little heart emoji.”

Bushi grabbed Naito’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, “you know the purpose of this isn't to get people all emotional, Tetsuya.” 

The man in question laughed and chucked the tin at his friend sending a few slips of paper flying.

 

As the night waned on they answered everything from the mundane to the explicit.

When even the city was beginning to quiet, and only a few questions remained their leader spoke up."Hey, Sanada, how about you read this one last question." The group was getting tired, and he had a needy kitten on his lap begging to be played with.

So Sanada reached in and pulled out one of the few pieces of paper left, "Oh piss off. It was Evil alright. The first man I kissed was Evil. And of course I love him. I love all of you."

It felt like the air rushed out of the room. Sanada by his nature was a quiet man. He embodied "Tranquilo" like not even Naito could. Such quiet focus often made him feel distant and stony. Yet, he had been drawn to LIJ, he saw bonds stronger than blood, a family he choose.  
"Oh Sanada," Hiromu started before Naito shushed him.

"Thanks Sanada. We are a team, a family, and that, that will never change." Naito had built this band of misfits and no disaster could separate them.

"Hey, you guys should get some sleep, I'll clean up. If you don't want to leave there's plenty of space in my room."

Sanada quietly shuffled away into Naito's bedroom. Evil hovered close by wanting to touch him, echo his heartfelt answer. Bushi trailed behind already fussing over the tired heavyweights.

 

As the door to the bedroom closed Hiromu finally gave in and moved on top of Naito straddling him. Naito weaved his hand into thick black hair and pulled him into a deep, heat inducing kiss. He nibbled a soft lips, already imagining them red and swollen. The gentle form of his lover melted against him begging for every point of contact.

Then, suddenly, Hiromu broke the kiss, "Tetsuya, I never even wrote down my question. Whatever Sanada read I didn't put it in there" he waved towards a blank pad of paper discarded on the floor.

"His pile of questions is still over there Hiro. Go look."  
So Hiromu scrambled over, and started reading through them:who was the first person you kissed, what is your favorite travel destination. All boring, definitely not worthy of Sanada’s response. The last tiny sheet of paper though, in perfect gentle cursive, read, ’EVIL?’


End file.
